


Tears and Kisses

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, lots of anger lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: “Is this where you’ve been hiding? Why are you avoiding me?”Leo snapped his gaze up at you and you could see tears on his cheeks, his face scrunched up in a sneer so fierce that you almost stepped back. “It’s none of your business, OK? Leave me alone.”---In other words: Leo is a fool and maybe you are, too.





	Tears and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon from my tumblr! I decided to crosspost it here, just in case there are anymore Leo fans out there who would like some fanfic of him!! If there are, I hope you all enjoy!! <3

“I’m sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is–”

“Fucking hell!”

The sound of a phone skidding across the floor caught your attention, glancing up to see that you had flung your phone across the room in your anger. You couldn’t find it in you to care about that, mind to busy racing with a rage that you found that you couldn’t hold back too well. Your hands went to your hair, gripping your hair and pulling slightly, hoping that the pain would distract you. You took shuddering breaths, trying to calm the rapid beating of your heart but to no avail. You started to pace in a circle, kicking your phone even further from you in the process. The walking seemed to help get your thoughts rolling again, but they weren’t very helpful. In fact, they were the same thoughts you’ve been having for the past three days.

“What’s gotten into him?” You’re talking to yourself, on the verge of yelling. “What did I do?”

Leo Manfred, your closet friend, had been avoiding you for a week now. It wasn’t unusual for him to disappear off the face of the earth for a week or even longer, only to reappear with red ice and an enraged mind. You remember trying to get him off the red ice and it for a while it helped, his attitude turning around for the better. Then his father died. He went right back downhill, going back to all his old habits. He had left for a month in that time and you only ever caught glimpses of him if you went to his father’s grave to leave flowers. You weren’t that close to his family, but you knew that even under all the nasty insults and jealousy induced fits he’d throw his late father’s way, he really only wanted to be loved by him. It hurt seeing him so broken then, but he had more or less bounced back, keeping you by his side the entire time.

Now, he wouldn’t even return your calls or texts, the only one he did return read as follows: “Fuck off bitch”. You would be lying if you said that those words didn’t hurt you but you soldiered on anyways, calling and texting him over the next three days, fear, worry, and then angry finally setting into you in that time. What could he possibly be purposefully avoiding you for? You didn’t do anything wrong but something must have happened. He always returns your calls and texts by the day at least, so it was frustrating to find yourself waiting days for a reply.

You assumed that it was another relapse, his father’s death hitting him hard again. It made the most sense as to why he was gone without a single word but he would’ve contacted you to at least let you know he was still alive.

You stomped over to your phone, snatching it from the floor and finding it to be barely scuffed. Unlocking the phone was a hassle in your furious state, fingers shaking from the boiling anger within you. When it’s opened you go straight to the messages, going through them and seeing that they’ve all been left on read.

You sent another anger fueled text to Leo, the message not truly coming out coherent from your shaky fingers, but you were sure that he would understand you. Essentially, it read that he won’t be able to avoid you forever. Even if you didn’t know exactly where he was, you’d find him soon enough.

You wanted your friend back and, if you were being honest with yourself, you found yourself falling for him. Of course, you’ve never told and never plan to. He was too wrapped up in his own dispassionate life, focused on things that weren’t you. It hurt to think about, but you had to be a bit of a realist with this sort of thing. Leo wasn’t the perfect man, that you knew, but you couldn’t help but to feel your heart flutter at the sight of the man. He truly was your one and only, if only he saw.

Shaking the more than upsetting thoughts from your head, you shoved your phone in your jacket pocket and marched out of your tiny apartment, walking in the one direction that you felt in your hear that he would be at. Your mind couldn’t keep Leo out of your head, anger and butterflies mixing in your stomach to form an unpleasant mixture, making you feel the tiniest bits queasy. You just hoped that Leo would talk to you, tell you what’s been bothering him to the point of utter avoidance.

Without truly realizing it, you arrived at your destination. You looked up, seeing the metal awning showcasing Detroit’s large cemetery, it’s iron wrought gate opened in invitation. You stepped past the gates, making a beeline for where you knew Leo would be, shucking the collar of your coat up towards your face to stave off the biting chill of the wind, cursing yourself for only bringing a flimsy jacket.

Soon, you see him, sitting on the balls of his feet in front of Carl Manfred’s grave, hands in his hair and body hunched over itself in a ball. He was rocking a bit, and you could hear him talking hurriedly, angrily. As you fast walked to him, you eavesdropped to what he was saying.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do, huh? I can’t just keep being around her like this!” Leo threw a hand out, smacking at his father’s grave as if Carl was physically there. “Why won’t you answer me?”

“Leo!” you bellowed, stomping around to have him facing you, glaring down at him with relief and anger in your eyes. “Is this where you’ve been hiding? Why are you avoiding me?”

Leo snapped his gaze up at you and you could see tears on his cheeks, his face scrunched up in a sneer so fierce that you almost stepped back. “It’s none of your business, OK? Leave me alone.”

“What do you mean it’s none of my business?” You bent at the waist, wanting him to clearly see the anger and hurt on your face. You could feel angry tears prickling at the corners of your eyes, trying to blink them away but failing. “Leo you’re the closest friend I’ve ever had! You can’t just up and leave me like that!”

Leo stood and you followed his lead, watching as he wiped at his tears almost too roughly, sniffling as he stared you down. “I don’t want to be your friend anymore. Don’t you get it? I don’t want friendship with you.”

You never thought you could feel more enraged than in that moment, his words banging around in your head with heart wrenching clarity. You lifted your chin, looking down at him as you squared your shoulders. “You don’t want to be my friend anymore? So you just go ghost on me and try to disappear? So you call me a bitch? So you hate me?” You shoved him with your last sentence, tears flowing freely down your cheeks, furious and ashamed at his words.

You loved him and even with him being a piece of shit and saying those things to you, you still loved him with all your heart. It felt like a spike was shot through your chest, however, staring at him as he glared at you, his own tears still flowing. You just wished you could hold him and kiss him but at the same time you wanted to knock his teeth in and scream in his face. It wasn’t fair that you loved him and he didn’t even care. You could feel your face flush in shame at being seen so weak, wiping hurriedly at your tears.

“I haven’t wanted to be your friend for a while, you know.” Leo’s voice is hoarse, walking back to you and getting in your face. “You want to know what I want from you?”

“Oh please, regale me with your fucking wants, asshole!”

“Love!”

You stop, staring at him with a creased brow and wobbly bottom lip. You didn’t hear him right, you couldn’t have. Leo did not say that. There was no way in this entire world that–

“I want your love! I love you! Ok? I fucking love you!” Leo’s voice was scratchy, his face red as he screamed at you, the wind rustling his short hair. “I want love!”

“Love?” you whispered back, your anger dying quickly, a tender flame of hope being planted in your heart. “You love me?”

Leo turned from you, a hand rubbing his face, taking a step back. When he finally looked at you over his shoulder he shrugged, his voice quiet. “I’m in love with you.”

Before you even realized what you were doing, you lunged yourself at him, maneuvering your body to be at his front as you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, smashing your lips to his. The kiss wasn’t all too pleasant, your lips weren’t even fully pressed to his, only half way on his mouth and you could feel the harsh press of your teeth behind your lips. Still, it was a kiss and it left you tingling when you finally pulled back, you’re anger gone and replaced with relief and joy. You giggled at Leo’s surprised expression before diving in for another kiss, feeling him recuperate hesitantly, his lips softly molding to yours. It was much softer than you anticipated he’d be when kissing you but you didn’t mind in the slightest, pure happiness making you feel light and airy. Your hands ran into his hair, giggling into the kiss, elation and a sweetness so tainted but so righteous pouring into you from him that it left you dizzy.

When you pulled back again, Leo looked at you as if he was seeing you for the first time, eyes wide and shining, mouth slightly ajar. You could see the adoration in his eyes, could feel the love in the way his arms slipped around your waist and held you close to him. It made you feel safe, diving back in for another kiss that he eagerly returned, his hands pulling yours to him, fingers slipping into the spaces between yours to squeeze gently.

“I don’t deserve you,” Leo whispered against your mouth, his lips brushing against yours leaving you shivering. “I’ve done too much in my–”

“Shut up, Leo,” you whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You deserve all the good that comes your way. Don’t doubt yourself.”

“But I–”

You cut him off with another passionate kiss, your lips molding to his perfectly, the feel of his body pressing to yours and staving off the chill brought a smile to your lips. Even his hand fit in yours perfectly, making you kiss him deeper, hearing a soft sigh come from him.

You knew the road ahead of the both of you now was going to be a rough and tumultuous one, but so long as you could call Leo yours, you’d face any challenge with him head on.


End file.
